The measurement of temperatures in medical devices can pose challenges. Many medical fluid flow paths are sealed and sterile, making it challenging to introduce wetted temperature sensors into the flow without risking contamination. In addition, fluid circuits for infusible fluids, medicaments, and biological fluids such as blood and plasma, are often provided in the form of disposable components, making it important for temperature measurement strategies to be compatible with low cost of such disposable components. Also, flowing blood poses a risk of forming clots when exposed to most materials and when flow paths are not smooth and conducive to non-turbulent flow, posing a challenging design constraint for sensors. Still another challenge is the need for temperature sensors in medical applications to provide high accuracy in medical applications, for diagnostic purposes, for example.